Gifts
by BibliophilePixie
Summary: Inspired by the poem of the same name. Merlin wants Arthur to know what he expects when the prince returns.  Merthur


Written quickly and completely on a whim this morning.

Warnings: Merthur, ooey-gooey romantic lines

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not Merlin, not Gifts. I'll probably lose the cardboard box soon, too...

R&R plz, feed my ego :)

* * *

><p>"So," Arthur spoke, drawing Merlin's attention away from securing a bridle on the prince's favorite steed, "I'll be gone nearly a fortnight."<p>

"Yes," Merlin responded simply, looking back to the horse. Knights and their horses alike were shuffling about in preparation for the journey, but none of the early morning chatter was reaching Merlin. To him, the chilling predawn air was silent. On another occasion, he may have even thought the hush to be tranquil. But not on this morning...

"Merlin." The servant turned to his master again, face full of casual interest. The sky was shot with pink now, light slowly creeping higher. The affect of the colors behind Arthur made him appear even more glorious than Merlin usually thought him to be. Keeping his face impassive was much harder, what with Arthur looking beautiful and what not. Quite unfair really, so he cast his eyes down.

"Yes, sire." Arthur's irritated huff would have amused Merlin any other day.

"Come now, don't- don't do that," the prince sighed. "I'm... " he broke off sadly. They had already said their goodbyes last night, _I'll miss you_ and _hurry back to me_ whispered into each other's skin. In fact, Merlin hadn't checked yet, but there was sure to be a collection of marks across his shoulder blade from Arthur's desperate kisses, a physical reminder of his regret at leaving.

A few beats passed before Arthur gathered himself and sighed theatrically.

"That's to say, the trip will be remarkably dull without my useless manservant around to keep me entertained with useless ramblings. And you'll be here, lazy lay-about you are, pestering Gaius I've no doubt. On second thought, really I just sympathize with everyone that has to deal with you in my absence. You'll be constantly causing trouble without me here to keep you in line. Try not to land yourself in the stock, why don't you?"

Begrudgingly, Merlin felt a small tug at the corner of his mouth. Yes, this was better. A pompous Prince Arthur was easier to see off than the sorrowful, gentle Arthur.

"I shall try, sire." Merlin cleared his throat. "Though, I already feel for Lord Olfin's servants. None of them will have ever dealt with such a prat before. Try not to be too harsh with the fellow stuck with you, hm? Not everyone is as patient as I."

Arthur let out a guffaw of laughter. "Is that so? Well, yes, I'll keep that in mind. Don't be too hard on the help, check." He chuckled and came to stand right next to Merlin, raising a hand to pat the horse. Merlin turned back to the horse so that their shoulder touched as he made final adjustments to the bundles and packs, making sure all straps were tight.

"You know," Arthur said conversationally, "Olfin's home is near the border. They have some luxuries not as common here." Merlin didn't have to look over to know Arthur was glancing at him.

"There's a very talented stone setter, I here tell," he went on, "and they do a fair bit more trade them we. Some of the spices in the market there are more, I don't know, exotic. I, er, perhaps. That is,"

"Arthur."

The prince turned to see Merlin watching him, face expressionless but eyes swirling. The servant lifted a hand from the horse, reaching towards his prince before remembering himself, folding both hands behind his back. Arthur's were still locked on his, and he cleared his throat before speaking again.

"The luxuries of his lordship sound wonderful, but I must say that the luxuries above my station have never really been my taste. It's been a long time since I've wanted for anything, sire." Dropping his voice, Merlin whispered, "The only thing I could possibly want isn't something you could carry. It'll be the look in your eyes when you ride through those gates. That's the only thing I ever want."

The expression Arthur wore was a mirror of what Merlin expected his own to look like in that moment: schooled into a perfectly blank façade, but for the traitorous eyes. More emotions passed through their eyes than could be counted. He was sure, if not for the all the knight and peasants around them, Arthur would have him pinned by now.

As the knights and their prince sat astride their horses ready to leave at daybreak, the yellow of the sun starting to stretch into the sky was partially blinding Merlin. He held a hand up to shield his eyes as he stood a few feet back, looking up at Arthur as he called out to his knights. As the prince made the final order and the riders all turned to set off towards the gates of the city, Merlin called out.

"Sire!"

Arthur looked around to Merlin, surprised. Ignoring the way the way armor glinted light, making Arthur look every bit the legendary warrior he was, Merlin smiled.

"You know I have always fancied that fan of Gwen's," he shrugged, grinning cheekily," just saying."

Arthur laughed, throwing his head back with the force of it. He allowed himself a final looked at Merlin, shook his head, smiling, and rode off.

Merlin sighed. A fortnight already seemed so far away.

* * *

><p><em>You ask me what since we must part<em>

_You shall bring back to me._

_Bring back a pure and faithful heart_

_As true as mine to thee._

_._

_You talk of gems from foreign lands,_

_Of treasure, spoils, and prize,_

_Ah love! I shall not search your hands_

_But look into your eyes._

_ ~Gifts, by Juliana Horatia Ewing_


End file.
